Fee
Fee is one of the protagonists of Harvey Beaks. Fee is a girl with an attitude as wild as her hair. Fee loves her twin brother Foo and her best friend Harvey Beaks. Appearance Fee is a pink imp, with yellow tinted eyes, standing at the exact height of Foo and Harvey. Fee has poofy, magenta hair where she stores things (as revealed in "The Spitting Tree"). She wears a potato sack dress, tied at the waist with an old rope (in "The End and the Beginning, it's revealed that it's a piece from a rope which broke after she attempted to swing off a jungle gym at the playground) . Fee's nose is shaped like a pyramid. Her teeth are sharp and unevenly spaced. Young In "The End and the Beginning", when Fee was younger, her hair was much more messy and wild and it's also shown that she has worn her potato sack dress as an infant which at the time did not have the rope tied around it. Personality Fee is a kid who sinks her pointy teeth into childhood. She’s fiercely loyal, confident and dirty. Since she’s never had anyone to tell her what to do, she does exactly what she wants. As much as Harvey follows rules, Fee follows her heart. She’s rough and tumble and driven by what seems fun and interesting in the moment. Like her hair, she’s completely untamed and wild, willing to risk everything for her friends or her beliefs. In "The End and the Beginning" it is shown that (along with Foo) she most likely got her obnoxious behavior from her parents. Relationships Foo - Twin Brother Although the twins tend to roughhouse with each other often, Fee loves her brother dearly, and, as shown in "The Negatives of Being Positively Charged", will do anything to stay close with him. In "Foofee", it's revealed that they have a secret language, and at the same episode they fight, but they reconciled at the end of the episode. Harvey Beaks - Best Friend She usually tends to be a bit hard on Harvey, but cares for him like any good friend would. She considers him as her favorite dork. Dade - Frenemy Dade and Fee have a strained and often forced friendship with each other, as Dade despises the presence of her and her brother calling them "stinky and gross". Only in extreme circumstances, like if Harvey is in danger, will the two ever make up and help one another, like is shown in "The Split". When that is not the case, Fee likes to annoy Dade, to his own dismay. Fee, Foo and Dade sing a song about loving Harvey. In "The End and the Beginning", she and Foo hugged Dade, but leave a paper saying "Kick Me". Miriam Beaks - Surrogate Mother As shown in "Comet Night!" Fee and Miriam spend time together when the boys aren't present and knit, which Fee says is a boring activity. After spending the night raising-Cain, trying to prove to Fee that she still has a fun and wild spirit, Miriam learns from Fee that she likes the knitting they do together and that "being boring" isn't a bad thing. They also admit to doing mischievous things together in the past and share a hug. Michelle Beaks - Honorary Sister In "Fee's Pyramid", she tries to learn how to be a great honorary sister. Grada - Biological Mother At first, Fee was angry with Grada feeling that she abandoned her and Foo during their childhood but eventually warms up to her after realizing that she and Bada searched for them over the years Bada - Biological Father Trivia * Fee is the only major female protagonist throughout the series. *It is mentioned that Fee can't read in "Pe-Choo!", and "The Nature of Nature", despite that Fee is seen reading library book titles in "The Ghost Problem" and "Recipe for Disaster". According to C.H. Greenblatt, she pretends she can't read to avoid doing it when unnecessary. *She’s the only main character who’s being barefooted throughout the series like Harvey Beaks, though she appears in footwear like in Old Fashioned Dade, Night Maid, Roller Skates from Comet Night!, and Foo Shoes for example. *In "The End and the Beginning", it is revealed that Fee and Foo are not from LittleBark. Category:Females Category:Barefoot Category:Imps Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:F Category:A to Z